Le père de mon bébé est la France!
by LunaDionXi
Summary: My baby's dad is France!Getting pregnant by France! What have you gotten yourself into?                        Reader x France
1. Chapter 1

France: *smiles smugly*

Me: You son-of-bitch if you say anything-!

France: No, of course not ma cherie~!

Me: Pssh *crosses arms* I hate you so much right now…

France: But you love me~!

Me: …New story… Stills owns nothing…

* * *

><p>I fidgeted nervously on Britain's love seat with America sitting next to me. The American and Brit were quite in the same room for once.<p>

Britain sighed " What happened?"

"I-…" Tears ran down my face.

" You what?" He asked.

" I'm - I'm pregnant."

The ticking from the large grandfather clock grew louder.

"Who's the father?"

I started bawling.

"Bloody hell! Who's the father?" Britain yelled.

"Britain." America hushed.

" F-France." I choked then started crying again.

_Tick_

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah I know short chapter, but I'd like to hear your input yay or nay?<p>

France: Oui, oui, oui !

Me: That's what got reader-chan in this mess….


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Wow people actually love you.

France: But of course! How could they resist moi~?

Me:… Like this- I don't own anything but the ideas in my head! Thank you for your time and reviews! Tell me if you'd like to see anything particular and I'll see what I can do!

France: Hey!

* * *

><p><em>Tock<em>

Britain dropped his teacup in disbelief.

_Tic_

"Does he know?" America looked down at the floor.

I shook my head " I found out this morning."

Britain roughly ran his fingers through his hair " Bloody hell I'm going to ki-"

"Don't!" I panicked.

"He got you pregnant! Give me one damn good reason not to!" He yelled.

I shrunk back " Well-I-I-"

"Go tell him." America ordered.

I looked up " Huh?"

"He _deserves _to know you're carrying his child." America said.

More tears, this time silent, ran down my face as I nodded and excused myself.

I grabbed my phone and locked myself in the bathroom.

" _Bonjour ma amour~ Como ca va?" ( Hello my love~ How are you?)_

"Hi." My voice couldn't disguise my true feelings " Okay…"

"_What's wrong?" _His concern was real.

"Can you pick me up? Please?"

"_What's wrong _?"_

"Just come, please."

"_Where are you?"_

"Britain's. Don't come in, just call me."

" __-"_

I hung up and stayed huddled in a ball.

I must have dozed off because my phone went off jolting me awake from the bathroom floor.

" Yeah?" I yawned.

"_I'm here ma chou." _

" 'Kay-"

"_We _will_ talk."_

" I know, I'll be out soon." I said standing up and shut my phone closed.

I opened the bathroom door cautiously. Seeing no one, I quickly ran out of the house, grabbing my coat in the process.

France was leaning against the passenger side of the car **(1) **, arms crossed. He smiled upon seeing me.

"After you, lapin." He opened the door.

I nodded my thanks, got in, and put on my seat-belt **(2). **He silently followed suit.

" I suppose you want to wait till we get to my house. Non?" He asked.

I stared at my hands wordlessly.

" Very well." France started the car.

(1) Don't worry unlike some people *cough*America*cough* I know that you cannot get to EVERY country by car. For those who don't know there's actually a train system that connects Britain to the rest of Europe. I think that's pretty awesome sauce!

(2) I promote safety! (that sounds so cliché…)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay awesome feed back!

France: Oui, it was all thanks to me!

Me: …You helped…I guess…

France: Honhonhon~

Me: I own nothing, because if I did I wouldn't be here-and I'd have a pet panda.

* * *

><p>We got to his house in an hour or two, it was pretty late when we did.<p>

"Make yourself comfortable l'amour." He took off my coat first.

I slowly made my way to a couch. His worried expression followed me.

He sat down next to me and took my hands. I flinched.

" Ma belle petit _, what's _wrong_?" He asked.

I bit my lip as tears came down " Do you love me?"

France was taken a back " Of course I-"

" Are you _in_ love with me?" I asked next.

" Oui- What brought all this on?" He looked completely confused.

" Have you been with anyone else since we…" My voice faded.

He laughed lightly " After everything I've done to have you, you truly believe I'd ruin it? Ma l'amour you are my one and only-"

"We." I corrected.

He blinked "What?"

I took in a deep breath " I'm pregnant. With your baby."

France's eyes widened slightly " Quoi?" (What?)

* * *

><p>France: Why's it so short?<p>

Me: Cliff hanger~!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Yay end to little hiatus!

France: You were-

Me: *Covers mouth* EW! Did you just lick me?

France: *winks* You know you liked it~

Me: I don't own anything (except the plot) if I did France would be put on a leash.

France: Who are you, Germany?

Me:….

* * *

><p>I started bawling" I understand if you don't-"<p>

He took me closer to his chest in a tight embrace " Ssh…ssh, l'amour, I would never leave you-regardless of your current condition. Je'tieme toujours."

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

He pulled away with a tight hold on my waist and used two fingers on his other hand to lift my head up.

"This is not an accident this is a miracle, so don't make it sound like one." He said seriously "Oui?"

I nodded. This side of France was new to me; Consoling and serious. He seemed more protective than usual too.

He smiled softly " is that why you wanted me to wait outside?"

" Britain got angry and threatened to kill you." I said quietly.

He ran his fingers through his hair " Same Angleterre. I'll have to talk to him later…Now! You must be cold from that dreary-rainy island. I'll get you some hot chocolate." He got up and winked " Stay put."

I smiled as my cheeks grew red.

I took my shoes off and laid down on the couch. France's soft humming from the kitchen relaxed me.

" Here you are, ma chou." He handed me the mug.

"Merci." I said and took a sip.

He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Just admiring your cuteness," He said.

I snorted and took another sip.

", that and reminiscing about the past. Like when you _loathed _me."

I rolled my eyes " Oh God don't talk about that! It was Britain's influence!"

"We'll see if he still holds that influence tomorrow.' France said.

I turned my face away "If he did we'd never be here. Besides we should probably give him some space- A hundred years sounds good."

He chuckled "Non l'amour, we don't have that long."

I put my mug down and snuggled to his chest "America and Canada should be there too."

"Hm? A family reunion?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"No, so you don't attack each other." I smirked.

'Only if he starts it." He retaliated " But I'd stop for you~" He kissed my cheek.

_**Extended ending**_

" Chou?" France called.

"Hm?" I asked half awake in bed.

"Would you let me draw you through your pregnancy?"

I yawned "Draw me how?"

'Nude." He answered casually.

That single word woke me up "Why?"

"Don't worry, no one but us will see them. You Americans are so prudish about the human form. It's completely natural! I just want to capture its beauty." He insisted.

"We'll see…" I yawned " Ask me when I'm conscious."


	5. Announcement

Me: Hello you beautiful readers!

America: Dude I don't think flattery is going to work.

Me: Shut up!- How have you all ….Okay I know I've been gone for awhile….I AM SO SORRY!

America: But there's awesome news!

* INSERT DRAMATIC HAPPY MUSIC HERE*

Me: I got a tumblr!

France: You mean moi~

Me: …Yea…So **I** made a tumblr but it's really **France**….

France: I can finally talk to my lovely readers~

Me: You mean **my **-

France: So go to: moifrance at tumblr and ask me whatever your heart desires~

Me: *huff* stupid frenchy…

France: Anonymous comments are allowed so you don't have to worry about that getting in the way of your love for moi~

America: You say moi a lot are you Miss Piggy?

France and Me: …..

Me: So anyway check it out comment ask things-

France: And enjoy~ *blows kiss*

(fanfiction will not allow website to be posted . So hopefully it works the way i put it. Any questions feel free to ask~!)


	6. Chapter 5

Me: OHMYGOD ITS AN UPDATE!

France: ….

Me: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!

France: They're still going to kill you….

* * *

><p>"Let's leave." I said.<p>

France blocked my path and took out his cell phone " Canada, porte."

Just like that Canada opened Britain's door.

"Hi," Canada winced at the sound of glass breaking.

"Bloody hell I should have cut off his-"

", Britain's not in the best of moods as you can hear.' He laughed weakly.

"Joy." I said trying to take a step back.

France took a hold of my waist "Shouldn't I be the scared one?"

"Damn straight!" America smiled in the door way with Canada. He motioned us in " Don't worry though because the Hero is here!"

France pulled me in ruining my third escape "Everything will be fine ma petite chou."

"Of course it will be fine," Britain stood before us straight and serious " I'm going to make sure you do your bloody duty as a father."

France laughed slightly taking off my coat " Is that really you Angleterre? I didn't notice you without -"

I elbowed him gently " You promised." I mumbled.

"Shut it frog.' Britain glared.

" Hi Britain." I greeted meekly.

He forced a smile " Hello (Name). He's been treating you well-_I hope._"

France held me closer and smiled smugly " Of course I have. I have to protect _mon l'amour et mon bebe_." ( My love and my baby)

I blushed as Britain growled.

"Let's just go to the living room and discuss this guys." Canada urged.

"Oui, I agree." France said.

We all made our way to the living room. France and I sat on the love seat; America and Canada sat on the couch; and Britain sat on the chair across from us.

"So _Angleterre, _what is it you want to say?" France asked stroking my hair as I leaned on his shoulder.

" Oh I think you bloody well know!" He growled " You got (Name) pregnant, and now what? Are you going to leave her in a few months when she's not of any use?"

" _Bien sur que non!" _France yelled (Of course not!). I jumped slightly. "Comment osez-tu dire quelque chose comme ca!" (How dare you say something like that!)

"France…" I called back.

He inhaled " If I didn't love her I would have left as soon as she told me she was pregnant."

"So how are you going to take responsibility?" Britain asked.

America snorted "You sound like Japan."

Canada elbowed him.

"She'll move in with moi of course~" France said.


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Easter Break!

France: Does that mean updates?

Me: Oui~!

France: *She spoke French?*

Me: I'm going to try to update EVERYTHING today!

France: Everything?

Me: EVERYTHING!…(At least my main stories) SO! Hopefully you guys will stay tuned for all the updates! (And keep me company by writing reviews T-T)

France: Hmm…Seems like you have quite a lot for this chapter.

Me: Yep! I don't own anything but the plot! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I sighed while getting ready for bed. France had gone out with Spain and Prussia for their usual 'Friday Fun' and wouldn't be home till late and slightly intoxicated.<p>

France and I had been going out for two years , more or less. For the first few months I had been sketchy on his loyalty, so I had America spy on him. I, of course, paid him in hamburgers. His loyalty surprised us all. That was when I actually decided that we could take the relationship further, and further it went…

I stared at my self in the floor length mirror. I had been called _pretty_ and had compliments thrown my way, but I wouldn't have called myself _beautiful_. My slippery self-esteem would always cause France to protest. I still had to wonder though. There were girls more _gorgeous, _more _seductive_-that weren't pregnant! But he wanted me.

I shook my head and slipped into one of his dress shirt. It was a pale blue and smelled just like his cologne. I inhaled the scent while snuggling under the blankets. The smell slowly lulling me to sleep anxiously waiting for his return.

Xxx

When I woke up it was still night but a new body had joined me under the warm blankets.

I rubbed my sleepy half -lidded eyes "France?" I yawned.

"Did I wake you mon petite angelina?" He asked.

I drew closer to him and rested my head on his chest "Mm-hm, but I'm glad you did."

He laughed quietly while snaking an arm around my waist and stroked my hair with the hand of his other one. "Sleep now belle." He whispered bending down to kiss my forehead.

Xxx

In what seemed to be forever, the sun finally shone through the windows. Its golden rays fell upon the bed ever so delicately.

My hair had been unruly like any usual morning and not very attractively either. The space next to me that had once been filled in the late night was once again missing. In its place was a small not card.

I quickly began to read the card.

_Bonjour mon amour~_

_I had something to attend to, so I couldn't stay in bed with you._

_Hopefully the roses by your bedside will take your mind off of that._

Sure enough a dozen crimson roses in full bloom were in a crystal vase on my nightstand.

_I shall be back in two hours, so be sure to be ready by then. You _

_Will spend the whole day with moi, everything will be a surprise._

I rolled my eyes. He knew I hated surprises.

_Don't fret, you'll enjoy this! The crepes I made you are on the kitchen counter._

_Je t'aime angelina_

_France~_

I smiled to myself, he was always a romantic.

I slowly got out of bed and opened the door to the balcony. Even in the morning Paris was full of life. People were shuffling through the streets, just waking up. The smell of fresh baked French goods was abundant in the air.

The balcony had a great view of the Eiffel Tower. It reminded me of France, but it also made me sentimental for home. I had only begun living with France a few weeks ago.

I quietly tip-toed down the stairs. The house was big despite its small cottage look on the outside.

The crepes were still nice and warm when I got to them. I sat down at the island/bar in the kitchen and began eating.

My mind slowly started to wander to France. What could he be planning? It wouldn't be anything too strenuous because of the baby. He seemed enthusiastic -too much at that. He did say I would enjoy it…

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone. I looked at the text.

_Be there in cinq_ (5)

I panicked and looked at the clock. My thoughts always did 'take time away' from me. I took one last bite and ran upstairs.

After I brushed my teeth , I went to the closet. My heart beat wildly. He was going to be here soon and I wasn't even dressed!

"Mon petite (Name)~" A voice called at the bottom of the stairs.

Too late.

I did the first rational thing I could think of - hide in the closet.


	8. Chapter 7

Me: DON'T SHOOT!

France: …She owns nothing but the plot…

* * *

><p>"Belle?" France called opening the bedroom door " Where you are~?"<p>

Adrenaline raced through me when he turned his back to the closet and checked the bed. I smirked busting out of the closest.

He turned just in time to see me but he couldn't dodge fast enough. I had pinned him between the bed and my body with a kiss.

" Good morning." I smiled.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist "Why yes it is, but it doesn't seem like you're dressed yet. Hm?"

"We should stay in bed." I smirked.

"I would love to amour, but we have a busy day." France smiled apologetically.

I kissed him once more before getting up " It better be worth it."

He got up after me and went to the closet. I watched him shuffle through many clothes until he stopped and smiled.

"Wear this~" He said.

I examined the item carefully. It was a simple yellow sundress, with a tie for a bow it the back. It wasn't too revealing and it wasn't too short.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Bon!" He smiled but then shortly frowned " What's wrong?"

I blushed " I can't get dressed in front of you!"

He smirked " But amour, I've already seen _all _of you."

My blush got brighter " France!"

"Okay, you win." He smiled " I'll just wait downstairs~"

I waited until he fully closed the door and I heard him go down the stairs, until I started to dress.

Xxx

"France?" I called slowly going down the stairs.

He looked up with slight shock on his face.

"Is it that bad?" I winced.

His face softened into a smile and took my hand, helping me off the last few steps.

"You're tres jolie~" France said.

I blushed "So you're not telling me where we're going?

He tapped the tip of my nose "Non, but you'll love it~!"

I sighed as I got into the car and he drove me to God only knows where…


End file.
